


No Name Puppy, Meet Tony Stark

by betheflame



Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dogs, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Steve surprises Tony with a puppy.That's the fic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569040
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	No Name Puppy, Meet Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:** : Bringing home a new pet  
> I hope this is floofy enough, for you, sharky!

“Tony!”

Good. Silence.

Steve grinned down at the wriggling puppy in his arms. He needed a few minutes to get everything set up for the new arrival before springing it on his husband that they’d adopted a dog.

“But you’re so cute and your eyes are just…”

The cocker spaniel mixed with something the adoption agency couldn’t identify looked back up at Steve with wildly loving eyes.

_“Pal,” Bucky laughed, “you picked that one because her eyes remind you of Tony.”_

_“I did not!”_

_“You did,” Nat interjected. “You absolutely did.”_

They’d been arguing a bit lately - not anything tragic or worrying - just… annoying. Bickering more than bantering. The adoption process wasn’t gentle on either of them.

But now… now they had a dog.

And everything would be _fine_.

Steve made his way into the master bath and set the puppy into their large claw-foot bathtub. “I’m not going to name you yet, sweetheart,” Steve said to the eager pup. “Tony loves naming things, which is why we have a coffee pot named Sally and a vacuum cleaner named Herbert and you’ll meet your brother bots soon enough, so I’m going to give him the privilege.”

It was about six hours later when the noise sounded that let Steve know Tony’s car had pulled into the driveway. No Name Puppy was sleeping contentedly in Steve’s arms, but quickly roused herself and scampered out of Steve’s arms.

“No!”

The clackity-clack of her nails sounded on the hardwood as she took off in the direction of the noise, which led her straight to Tony.

Who was staring at the yipping puppy with a look of sheer confusion.

“Steven,” he said slowly. “Am I in a time loop?”

Steve, who had arrived at the garage door approximately the same time as No Name Puppy, sighed. “I got her today.”

“You got a dog.”

“A puppy.”

“You got a puppy,” Tony corrected himself, “which is a baby dog, so not sure why that correction had to be made, but sure. You got a puppy because you were, what, bored?”

“I got a puppy,” Steve reached down and scooped her up, “because I thought we could use a puppy.”

“Puppies have no use,” Tony quirked an eyebrow and then loosened his tie.

“Not true,” Steve said and thought back to his conversation earlier.

_“Puppies have the best uses,” Madeline said emphatically, as she licked a huge stripe off her ice cream. “They give cuddles and kisses and they’re so soft, and they make everyone feel better, and that’s the most important use.”_

_Steve smiled at Bucky and Nat’s five-year-old daughter. “You’re not wrong, kid.”_

“Well, until it can cook us dinner, I say it has no use,” Tony replied, with a heavy sigh.

“Long day, baby?”

Tony nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to go lie down for a bit.”

Steve smiles. “Can I come?”

Tony reached out his hand and the pair walked to the bedroom with No Name Puppy nipping at their heels. Steve scooped her up, despite Tony’s protests that he just wanted quiet and the dog would be loud and other such things that Steve tuned out.

Approximately 90 minutes later, Steve was roused from sleep by a soft voice that sounded suspiciously like his husband muttering. Steve cracked one eye open to see No Name Puppy laying on Tony’s chest, nose to nose.

“Hi.”

“Hello, sleepyhead,” Tony smiled, without turning his head. “Lucy and I were just having a conversation about how your snoring has gotten positively out of control.”

“Lucy?”

“As in Pevensie,” Tony responded.

“As in the little girl from Narnia?”

Tony nodded. “I read them when I was… four? Maybe? I just remember Ana having me read them to her while she cooked dinner. Lucy was the best.”

“Why?” Steve’s voice held no judgement.

“Because she was the curious one, the brave one, the one who... “

Steve rolled a little, as Tony’s voice dropped off and kissed his temple. “She was?”

“She was who I wanted to be,” Tony smiled and moved his nose from Lucy’s so that he could kiss Steve.

They were quiet for a few moments before he continued. “She’s gonna pee all over us and chew shit.”

“Surely your college years taught you how to get bodily fluids out of fabric,” Steve responded, “and we’ll work out the chew toys.”

"Her cuteness doesn't fix-"

"I know," Steve said quietly. "But I thought maybe she could make it a little easier for a while."

“You really think she’ll help?”

Tony’s voice was quiet, with a quality to it that would crack if Steve pressed an issue too hard.

“I think she already is.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, in my heart, this is [Lucy](https://petsfeed.co/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/Cavalier-King-Charles-Spaniel-1.jpg).
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers.


End file.
